Legacy - Volumen Ø
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Cuando las llamas del infierno se alzan y los villanos toman fuerza Tatsushiro Arashi es forzado a tomar la desición mas dificil de su vida, llega la hora de probar que la sociedad de heroes recuerda lo que es importante. Toda historia tiene un comienzo, esta historia comienza con la muerte de un gran heroe...
1. Orgullo

**Antes de empezar: Esta historia pertenece a Legacy, es una precuela a la serie principal (Legacy - Volumen 1 siendo la primera parte) recomiendo enormemente leer esa primera antes de venir aquí pero pueden alterar el orden si quieren. La historia en cuestión está en mi perfil, gracias por leer!**

* * *

 _\- ¡Salud! – Una estruendosa voz masculina dice retumbando en las silenciosas calles nocturnas de Mustafau._

 _Las dos botellas de vidrio chocan con fuerza y se escucha reír a uno de los dos celebres hermanos, se encuentran en una plaza de la ciudad, el menor rueda sus ojos antes de mandar el pico de la botella a su boca y tomar un gran sorbo de cerveza. Sentado en un columpio justo en frente de su hermano el héroe número diez en el ranking mundial se regodea orgulloso de su hermano._

 _\- No es para tanto, solo hice lo que dije que iba a hacer cuando me inscribí – Menciona en voz baja, sonrojado apenas por los gritos y las risas de su ruidoso hermano._

 _Incluso estando a distintas alturas se nota la diferencia en sus complexiones, el muchacho de pie llamado Kazuhiko es escuálido y se para con desgano mientras que el mayor, Tatsushiro, toma con ganas de esa botella luego rueda sus fornidos hombros exhalando satisfecho._

 _\- ¿No es para tanto? Cielos, hermano, siempre tan callado y tímido – Se ríe de nuevo el más ruidoso de los dos – Te has graduado de U.A, no debe ignorarse eso –_

 _\- Supongo que no –_

 _\- Lien envía saludos y felicitaciones también –_

 _\- Creí que nos juntaríamos en tu casa –_

 _\- Nosotros creímos que saldrías con algunos de tus compañeros pero aquí estás, con tu viejo hermano ¿Qué no tienes amigos? –_

 _La respuesta es una mirada de desprecio seguida de un pequeño empujón que lo mece en su columpio, intenta intimidarlo para que no diga esas cosas de él pero no lo logra, nunca lo ha logrado, hay quince años entre ellos y se nota a leguas. El gran hombre deja el columpio caminando hacia su hermano para darle una fuerte palmada en su brazo._

 _\- Eres fácil de enfadar Kazuhiko –_

 _\- Lo que sea –_

 _\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Ya has comenzado a trabajar para alguien? Siempre puedes venir y –_

 _\- No voy a unirme a tu banda de payasos, Tatsushiro –_

 _\- Eso me hiere justo en el corazón, hermano mío – Rodeándolo con un brazo trae a su escuálido hermano más cerca en un abrazo forzado – Vamos, siempre quisiste ser un héroe como yo ¿No? –_

 _El abrazo le avergüenza de nuevo, aparta la mirada de su hermano buscando en la oscura noche fría a algún transeúnte que pueda verles para sacar a su hermano volando de su espacio personal._

 _Hay verdad en sus palabras, Kazuhiko admira a su hermano y a su padre, ambos grandes héroes, quiso ser uno por ellos después de todo, sin embargo hay algo que lo perturba. Mira a Tatsushiro de reojo inspeccionando su sonrisa feliz mientras vuelve a tomar de esa botella de cerveza para festejar, abre la boca para hablar pero se detiene._

 _\- Te ves… confundido, hermanito –_

 _\- Lo estoy, ya he estado trabajando con algunos héroes y no me siento… bien haciéndolo – A medida que sus palabras salen entierra su mentón escondiéndolo detrás del cuello de su chaqueta para el frio – Me siento vacío, siento que los héroes no están viendo el trabajo como deberían y siento que es todo para nada –_

 _\- ¿Ahora vienes con eso? ¿Después de graduarte? –_

 _La respuesta causa que el joven Kazuhiko se desprenda del abrazo de golpe, camina lejos de su hermano antes de voltear a apuntarle con la botella media llena – Sabia que no ibas a entender lo que digo –_

 _\- No es que no lo entienda pero… creo que es tarde para plantearse eso, además, nada dice que no puedes intentar cambiar lo que significa ser un héroe poniendo el ejemplo ¿No? –_

 _\- Pero ¿Qué es ser un héroe? –_

 _Kazuhiko escupe esa pregunta en su dirección y el mayor queda atónito, no sabe cómo contestar, no es que no sepa que rol debe cumplir un héroe al estar en servicio pero ¿Qué es un héroe? No sabe definirlo apropiadamente, intenta pensar en alguien con un sentimiento de sacrificio pero eso ya lo saben ambos, eso lo tiene cualquiera con sentido común._

 _\- Ser un héroe es poner el ejemplo, como dije, ser un pilar de la sociedad y demostrar lo que la bondad y el valor son –_

 _\- Eso suena hipócrita, poner a los héroes en un pedestal y pensar que somos perfectos, no somos nadie para dar un ejemplo a tan gran escala –_

 _\- Debemos intentar –_

 _\- ¿Recuerdas las palabras de nuestro padre? –_

 _\- Yo… -_

 _Las recuerda bien, su padre, el gran héroe 'Ninja-Arashi' fue un hombre muy sabio que, desgraciadamente, murió joven poco después de que Kazuhiko naciera. Dejó atrás un sentimiento y una necesidad de dar a la sociedad a ambos chicos, él les pidió que no sigan sus pasos pero ellos lo ignoraron._

 _\- Las recuerdo, Kazuhiko… -_

* * *

 **Legacy**

 **Volumen** **Ø**

* * *

Un grito le llama la atención, regresa de esa escena familiar que ya hace tantos años dejó atrás, levanta la mirada de su anotador y sonríe al ver a su hija correr hacia él. La pequeña morena salta a por su padre y él apenas puede tirar a un lado el manojo de hojas y atraparla de la cadera alzándola sobre él con facilidad.

\- ¡Ataque sorpresa! – Grita mientras la oye reír y patalear en el aire – Pero que animalito más travieso que tenemos –

\- Mamá dijo que podíamos pedir comida hoy – Le comenta emocionada, es de poco comer por tanto escucharla así hablando de comida es todo un milagro.

\- Tenia que prometerle algo si quería alejarla de la casa un rato –

Detrás de la mesa, cerrando la puerta del frente con llave, está Lien, su esposa. Se acerca caminando lentamente, en el camino deja una bolsa llena de compras sobre dicha mesa, apoya su pierna derecha sobre el brazo del sillón y se inclina para besar a su marido en la frente, Sana ya se encuentra apoyada con su pequeña cabeza contra el pecho de su padre.

Él solo sonríe al estar rodeado de las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida, acaricia la espalda de su hija.

\- No era necesario que se vallan –

\- Necesitabas tiempo a solas, amor, no me cuesta nada dártelo – Responde la china sonriéndole de cerca - ¿Terminaste con tu discurso? –

\- Casi, estaba… perdido en el recuerdo –

\- ¿Quieres que lo lea? –

\- Por supuesto –

\- ¿Y yo puedo leerlo? – Sana intercede en la conversación acercándose de igual manera a su padre imitando a su madre - ¿Por favor? –

\- ¡No! Tú eres muy pequeña para leer esas cosas –

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Se leer y todo! –

La chiquilla baja de su padre y se lanza al suelo para tomar el anotador que vio caer antes, espera que la persigan o que haya alguna represalia por esto pero solo ve a sus padres reírse de lo orgullosa que está de haber capturado el anotador.

\- Vamos, Sana, hay que ir a ordenar la comida, dejemos a tu padre que termine con eso y luego nos lo leerá en vivo antes de dormir –

\- Nunca accedí a eso – Tatsushiro agrega.

\- Acabas de hacerlo – Un dedo lo golpea en la nariz gentilmente, su esposa se aleja antes de que pueda negarse una segunda vez.

Sana le pasa el anotador antes de irse, las mira con una sonrisa hasta que desaparecen en la casa y él queda a solas una vez más. Con lapicera en mano comienza a trabajar una vez más, todavía debe terminar con ese discurso, piensa en poner algo referente a esas palabras de su padre que recordó hace un rato, debe ser esperanzador pero realista.

Aunque no logra encontrar las palabras para dirigirse a tanta gente quiere expresar la felicidad que siente porque al retirarse tendrá más tiempo para dedicarse a su familia.

Eso es el final que un héroe merece.

¿Verdad?


	2. Justicia

Un suspiro.

Pasos.

El auditorio está completamente en silencio salvo por los sonidos de alguna que otra cámara que toma la foto del héroe que camina al podio en medio del escenario, se lo ve nervioso, lleva un traje y corbata lo cual lo hace ver como si quisiera arrancárselos enseguida, su cabello peinado hacia atrás como siempre incluido su distintivo mechón blanco.

Apoya ambas manos en el podio de vidrio, de su bolsillo saca un pequeño anotador de papel y lo apoya allí también.

Por dentro se maldice, no debió haber anunciado la conferencia abiertamente ahora está lleno de gente, odia juntar tantas personas para que lo vean así, es un desperdicio de tiempo y lo hace quedar como alguien vanidoso.

Detrás de su persona está su hermano Kazuhiko, igual de incomodo frente a tanta gente, el único que Tatsushiro dejó subir al escenario, los miembros de su agencia ofrecieron estar allí pero les impidió suspender su trabajo por algo tan trivial.

\- Sé que todos saben por qué estamos aquí hoy así que lo haré breve –

Comienza a hablar White Thunder, aclara su garganta después de la primera frase, frente a él se iluminan los rostros de los diversos periodistas y seguidores, esperan que los rumores que escucharon sean mentira pero, juzgando por el rostro del héroe, es todo cierto.

\- He servido a la causa de los héroes por más de treinta años ahora, he pasado todo tipo de situaciones desde terribles a gratificantes, con mi agencia hemos salvado todos juntos a una gran cantidad de gente. Quiero agradecer a todos los que están viendo, todos mis compañeros a través de los años, la sociedad de héroes, a todos los que me han apoyado y han creído en mi hasta ahora – Toma un respiro haciendo una pausa, cierra sus ojos dejando salir las duras palabras de su garganta con un toque de pena en su voz – Hoy tomaré una decisión para mí mismo, anuncio oficialmente mi retiro de la profesión de héroe –

El mundo se detiene.

En algún lado siente que las mismas personas que creen en él miran con tristeza, mantiene sus ojos cerrados frunciendo su ceño, aguanta la tristeza también, el sentimiento de que está abandonándolos a su suerte en un mundo de maldad.

El héroe número diez en el ranking mundial se retira, siente los ojos de todos juzgando su decisión pero no se permite llorar o pedir perdón, nunca haría eso frente a tanta gente. Su pecho se infla mientras toma aire (y coraje) para continuar, alcanza su corbata para desajustarla un poco.

\- Hoy el mundo es muy distinto a como era cuando comencé a trabajar, gracias a grandes héroes como Endeavor, All Might y Best Jeanist las calles son más seguras de lo que lo han sido en años. Mi padre hace mucho tiempo fue un héroe y él nos fue arrebatado a mi hermano y a mí por un villano peleando hasta el final, aunque eso es un destino digno para un guerrero… las cosas han cambiado – Mientras habla aprieta un poco sus manos en el podio, el sentimiento de vergüenza y desnudez es reemplazado con uno de nostalgia, de esperanza por el futuro – Hoy soy un viejo de cuarenta años que solo quiere volver a casa para ir con su familia y eso impide que haga mi trabajo al cien por ciento, mi tiempo ha pasado y es hora de que las nuevas generaciones tomen el lugar que dejo vacante –

La respuesta es silencio, el ruido de algunas cámaras, la mirada pérdida de los miembros de diarios y programas de televisión que no saben si hacer preguntas ahora o esperar a más tarde.

\- Hace tiempo tuve una conversación con alguien que estimo mucho, él me preguntó sobre la verdadera naturaleza de un héroe, preguntó que significa ser uno y… yo no supe responderle en el momento – Esboza una sonrisa, Kazuhiko detrás sube la mirada sorprendido – Es el día de hoy que todavía no sé qué decirle pero confió en que los héroes del futuro sigan con este trabajo y logren responder las incógnitas que nosotros, los héroes pasados, no pudimos responder –

Para terminar mira directamente a una de las cámaras que están en la primera fila apiladas con el resto de los oyentes en vivo – Antes de dar por terminado aquí quiero dejarles una frase a los futuros héroes que podrían estar viendo esto ahora mismo…

 _Salvar a alguien significa dejar morir a otra persona_ –

Sus palabras suenan como las de un padre intentando hacer entrar en razón a sus hijos, esas mismas palabras intentó usar su propio padre para alejarlo de la profesión que terminó matándolo, todavía tiene problemas para aceptarlo y, a veces, suele olvidar lo que significan.

Termina su discurso dejando al público en silencio por un sólido minuto antes de que estallen en preguntas y pedidos de entrevistas que intentó cumplir adecuadamente, la conferencia se alargó a horas cuando pensaba estar ahí durante menos de treinta minutos. Muchas frases escuchó ese día refiriéndose a que su retiro marcaba el final de una era pero él sabe que no es así, hay muchos más héroes ahí afuera que harán su trabajo mucho mejor, su propia agencia incluso mantendrá las cosas en calma más eficientemente que él solo.

Al final de la conferencia solo le queda algo dentro y son las ganas de volver con su familia y comenzar su retiro permanente.


	3. Egoismo

A pesar de que pasaron días desde el gran anuncio los periódicos locales siguen hablando de ello, el retiro de 'Uno de los grandes héroes de esta generación', a pesar de que nunca fue particularmente aclamado como otros de su misma época siempre fue importante para Mustafau habiendo nacido en la localidad y habiendo estudiado en U.A también.

Lien ve la portada de dicho periódico al terminar de lavar los platos, la imagen de Tatsushiro saludando con una sonrisa junto a su hermano que se mantiene cruzado de brazos le trae recuerdos felices de comidas familiares…

\- ¡Mamá! – Un grito, también familiar, le llama la atención haciendo que baje el periódico.

\- Sana, cielos, no me asustes así – Le dice dejándolo sobre la mesa.

\- Es que quería mostrarte –

La pequeña chiquilla se para frente a su madre sonriendo, cuando tiene su atención junta sus manos y pone ambas palmas juntas, sus ojos marrones concentrados en las dos manos con las que aparentemente hace fuerza. Sin comprender mucho Lien se limitar a mirarla, Sana separa sus manos unos centímetros y continua haciendo fuerza visiblemente, sus brazos tiemblan por el esfuerzo que hace hasta que por fin pasa lo que quería.

El más mínimo rayo blanco aparece entre sus dos manos.

Y luego la baja para sonreírle a su madre ampliamente, para ella es un gran logro y, aunque Lien no le guste que use su quirk en la casa, lo entiende devolviéndole una sonrisa brillante e inclinándose para besar su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Has visto mamá?! Papá había dicho que no podía pero si pude –

\- Eres una pequeña cabeza hueca, no deberías esforzarte tanto –

Antes de que sigan con su conversación suena la puerta, Lien se levanta de su silla restregando la cabeza de su hija y despeinándola en el proceso, la chiquilla se ríe y sigue a su madre para ver quien ha llegado, espera que sea su tío que hace mucho que no lo ve.

Al abrir Lien inmediatamente se arrepiente de hacerlo.

\- Todoroki –

El héroe número dos en el ranking mundial, Endeavor, se encuentra parado frente a ella usando un largo abrigo de color gris, su cara de pocos amigos adornada con una barba de fuego se ve mucho menos amigable sin nada más que la noche para darle luz.

Sana se asoma por detrás invisible ante las miradas de disgusto que intercambian los adultos, conoce a ese hombre muy bien y le da un poco de miedo verlo tan de cerca.

\- Busco a Tatsushiro –

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – La morena escupe con desprecio, hasta ahora Endeavor ni le presta atención pero su tono agresivo hace que se dé cuenta que no es bienvenido.

\- Cuidado con tu tono mujer, lo que él y yo tratemos no es de tu incumbencia – Responde irrespetuosamente.

Cuando Lien considera cerrarle la puerta en la cara Tatsushiro se aparece por detrás, sus ojos se dirigen directamente a la puerta avistando al inconfundible héroe de fuego emanando odio y desprecio a la feroz mujer que no le deja pasar.

* * *

Ambos hombres caminan afuera y en cuestión de minutos se encuentran parados en la acera, la noche los envuelve, silenciosamente Tatsushiro ofrece a su amigo a caminar alejándose de la casa, aprovecha para tomar una bocanada de aire fresco aprovechando que el calor del verano ha decidido irse por una noche.

Mira hacia arriba, las estrellas se esconden tras las luces de la ciudad pero todavía algunas pueden ser vistas, siente la mirada penetrante de Endeavor a quien no podría importarle menos las estrellas.

Sería mejor que saque el tema primero antes que…

\- Me voy por unos días y cuando llego me entero de que te has retirado, Arashi –

\- Sabia que de eso se trataba – Una pequeña victoria le causa una sonrisa, a Todoroki no le hace la menor gracia su inmadurez.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí? –

\- Por dios, Todoroki, vienes a mi casa y tratas mal a mi mujer, ahora estás cuestionando mi juicio al retirarme de un trabajo que ha estado por matarme muchas veces… ¿Y _yo_ soy el que me burlo? –

Si él será así de directo entonces mejor que ambos lo sean, con Endeavor siempre ha sido así, sin ningún tipo de rodeo, siempre al punto.

Hubo un tiempo donde se llevaron muy bien, sus familias eran unidas, eso es antes de que la esposa de Enji fuera puesta en un hospital de salud mental y Tatsushiro comenzara a cuestionar todo en su familia, eso llevó a charlas agitadas y, finalmente, el rompimiento de su amistad. Lo único que los mantiene charlando civilizadamente es su estatus como héroes…

\- Entonces es eso, tienes miedo de morir ¿No? –

Su mirada cae de las estrellas para contestar – Por supuesto que si tengo miedo de morir ¿Qué piensas que soy un lunático suicida? –

\- Recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos, nadie podía frenarnos Tatsushiro, entonces con el tiempo te volviste blando, lo entiendo, ¿Ahora esto? ¿Te retiras así sin más? Sin ningún tipo de gloria desapareces porque tienes miedo… -

\- ¿Acaso tú no tienes miedo? –

\- ¡Nunca tengo miedo de nada! –

Se detienen ya a varias casas de distancia de la suya, Endeavor voltea todavía furioso con quien pensaba era un amigo. El viento aparece moviendo ese largo abrigo que lleva el pelirrojo, ninguno de los dos se mueve ni un centímetro, su grito ha roto la poca calma que tenía la conversación.

\- Hice lo que hice porque temo, no tengo miedo de morir, tengo miedo de la muerte a mi familia – Responde señalando de vuelta a su hogar - ¡Ellas son lo más importante para mí! Si tengo que sacrificar mi posición y mi capacidad de salvar otra gente para asegurar otro día más con ellas lo haré sin pensarlo. No creo que _tú_ entiendas lo que es querer a tu familia…-

\- Eres muchas cosas Tatsushiro Arashi pero egoísta no era una de ellas ¿Qué te pasó? –

\- ¿Egoísta yo? –

\- ¡Estás dispuesto a dejar al resto del mundo a merced de desastres naturales o villanos solo porque quieres vivir unos años más con tu familia! ¡Cuando tomaste el trabajo de héroe sabias a que te enfrentabas! Ahora solo quieres salirte antes de tiempo porque estás acobardado –

Sus palabras hieren, hieren en el fondo porque sabe que es verdad. El ex-héroe aprieta sus puños intentando responder, sus pies se mueven hacia atrás retirándose lentamente de nuevo a su hogar, finalmente da media vuelta e ignora a Todoroki dejándolo en la acera a solas.

* * *

\- Así que voy a suponer que las cosas fueron mal con Todoroki –

Lien aparece en la cocina observando a su marido cabizbajo en una silla, Sana se ha acostado hace momentos y ambos adultos han quedado a solas. La falta de respuesta de él le causa una risa y toma asiento junto a él poniendo su mano en su espalda para acariciarlo.

\- Es solo que… odio cuando me hace pensar así –

\- Ese hombre no debería hacerte dudar de nada –

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuando estoy molesto? –

\- Las mujeres sabemos ese tipo de cosas – Se ríe la morena dándole una palmadita – Además hay electricidad estática cuando lo estás, arruinas mi cabello –

Y su chiste rompe con esa barrera de tristeza y duda causando que se le escape una corta carcajada, nunca había pensado en eso, tiene sentido que le erice el cabello estar cerca de él aunque sea en tranquilidad.

\- ¿Entonces que harás? –

\- No voy a volver a la acción, me he retirado definitivamente –

\- Te diré que, mañana cargaremos todo en el auto y, después del mediodía, nos iremos los tres a la playa ¿Qué te parece? –

Ahora mismo pasar el día con su familia y aprovechar, por primera vez, de su reciente retiro suena como un plan perfecto. No es necesario que responda, Lien solo asiente y recibe un beso en la mejilla por parte de su marido, deja la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sus labios sobre su camisa, escucha su respiración más relajada.

\- Ustedes son mi mundo – Le dice él con voz quebradiza.

\- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé –


	4. Sacrificio

¡White Thunder!

Ese grito endemoniado que vino del monte sobre la carretera fue lo único que escuchó antes de que todo estallara en llamas, su automóvil explotó atacado por una enorme bocanada de fuego disparada por uno de los villanos, dueño del grito que lo condenó a la muerte. Sus reflejos no son lo que eran pero todavía fue lo suficientemente rápido para saltar fuera y apurar a su mujer y su hija, con suerte habrá evitado la explosión.

Se levanta del pavimento tosiendo, el humo y las cenizas alrededor suyo impiden ver más allá del cadáver de su auto destrozado y parcialmente en llamas.

La carretera es un desastre, la poca gente que se encontraba allí corre aterrorizada alejándose d ellos imprecisos ataques de fuego que vienen de los villanos ocultos detrás del humo. Con sus ojos llorosos Tatsushiro inspecciona alrededor, su auto parece el único explotado por tanto sus peores temores son comprobados: Fue un ataque a él.

Cubre su boca con la manga de su camisa ensuciada por toda la destrucción alrededor, cruza el humo tambaleándose, todavía está desorientado por la expresión pero sus días como héroe le han dado resistencia ante grandes golpes.

\- ¡Sana! ¡Lien! -

Rodea el auto familiar gritando sus nombres.

\- No… -

Frente a la bola de metal destruida están ambas, madre e hija, ninguna de ellas se mueve y se ven terrible.

Su instinto lo lleva a acercarse a Sana, no tiene palabras para decirle, con sus grandes manos intenta moverla y darla vuelta para que su cara no apoye en la calle pero nota la herida, más que una herida. Su visión se vuelve borrosa con el solo vistazo del brazo de su hija, completamente arruinado, no lleva a verlo por completo pero nota la gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo.

\- S-sana, hija, levántate… - Agita su pequeña cabeza, no puede ver sus ojos, están tapados completamente por su largo cabello oscuro – Cariño… por favor… … ah… -

Sus suplicas no se escuchan, se aferra a la posibilidad de que esté viva pero no puede ni asegurarse, tiene miedo de moverla, tiene miedo de perderla.

 _¡Ellas son lo más importante para mí! Si tengo que sacrificar mi posición y mi capacidad de salvar otra gente para asegurar otro día más con ellas lo haré sin pensarlo._

Pero si pudiera levantarla ¿Podría llevarla a un lugar seguro enseguida? Podría quedarse a su lado hasta que llegue la ayuda ¿Acaso vendrá algún tipo de ayuda?

 _Ustedes son mi mundo_

¿Es este el infierno? ¿Murió en combate y ahora tiene que ver esto?

\- Tatsushiro… -

Una voz tenue y débil le llama, la misma voz llena de fuerza y alegría hasta hace unos minutos, voltea para dar un vistazo y encuentra a su esposa, Lien, está tirada sobre su costado junto al auto. Su estómago se mueve en espasmos cuando tose, su rostro moreno también está cubierto por su cabello, la ropa que llevaba se encuentra parcialmente quemada así como su piel.

Él no duda en pararse e ir a por ella, la toma de los hombros lentamente y la ayuda a enderezarse dejándola sentada contra la puerta del auto, escucha un sonido de metal.

Mirando hacia abajo nota lo horrible, un pedazo de metal le atraviesa el vientre y la sangre adorna su camiseta de tirantes discretamente por su color oscuro. Sus ojos entrecerrados no muestran brillo, su cara está sucia y llena de su propia saliva color rojo, parece intentar sonreírle cuando le ve aunque le cueste reconocerle.

Tatsushiro siente su fría mano apoyarse en su mejilla, lo marca con su propio líquido vital.

\- Lien, tranquila, no te mueves voy a llevarte… -

Intenta levantarla pero ella solo se queja, sus heridas son demasiado fuertes para que pueda cargarla así, ni siquiera intenta levantarse ella misma, cuelga sus brazos chillando de dolor.

\- No, no… -

\- ¡Vamos! Un poco más, te pondré a salvo y –

\- Déjame aquí –

\- No seas tonta ¿Qué clase de héroe seria si no las salvo? – Se ríe, encuentra la manera de reírse en esta situación, intenta animarla aunque él esté muriendo con ella por dentro.

 _Pero ¿Qué es ser un héroe?_

\- Salva a todos –

\- ¡Eso intento Lien! ¡Ayudame! –

\- Salva a todos, White Thunder… es tarde para mí, para… ambas –

\- No, no… ¡No! –

\- ¡Tatsushiro escúchame! –

Con un rápido movimiento la mujer toma a su esposo, sus manos cubiertas de sangre lo rodean posándose en sus mejillas y trayéndolo cerca, sus ojos se encuentran. Esos ojos llenos de chispa de él, los ojos moribundos de ella, ambos saben que será el final y derraman lágrimas.

Por primera vez en su vida Tatsushiro está asustado, su cara es un desastre de sudor, lágrimas y sangre, está aterrado, sus manos tiemblan y su respiración está agitada.

\- Si te vas, ellos quedarán libres… pero si te quedas puedes detenerlos, puedes salvar más gente – Ella toma un tembloroso respiro, sabe que sus momentos están contados pero no quiere demostrárselo a su marido, quiere darle aliento para pelear – La gente necesita un héroe… no un padre asustado… -

\- Lien… yo… -

\- Lo sé, no necesitas decir nada… pero debes ir… -

 _Voy a retirarme y pasar el resto de mis días con mi familia, ver como mi hija sigue mis pasos y como mi mujer se queja por ello._

Y con esas palabras lo deja ir, deja ir a su esposo por última vez esperando que ahora sea White Thunder a quien esté viendo.

Tatsushiro retrocede cojeando, sus brazos colgados sin fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su mirada perdida en algún punto en el humo que oculta el sol sobre ellos, las llamas iluminan este de naranja disparando chispas en todas direcciones.

 _Si pudiera dar mi vida por arreglar este momento lo haría pero eso no va a pasar, eso no es lo que le espera a un héroe. Un héroe es una persona que pone el ejemplo, el dolor de las personas y la carga sobre sus hombros para aliviarlos, un héroe es quien da todo lo que tiene por las personas que no conoce, un héroe es quien sacrifica todo a cambio del bien común._

 _Un héroe no tiene ataduras cuando hay que hacer una decisión correcta, es lo que lo diferencia de alguien más._

El humo se disipa, sobre un monte en la distancia puede observar perfectamente cuatro figuras, cuatro de los villanos más infames en la historia de Japón juntos para derrotarlo. Atacar ahora podría mermar sus fuerzas, podría acabar con algo que empezó el día que se graduó, podría cumplir su destino como un héroe.

 _Un héroe sacrificaría dos vidas a cambio de detener al mal y, a la larga, salvar miles._

Da un paso, el paso más decisivo que ha dado en toda su vida, frunce su ceño, rayos cubren todo su cuerpo con cada paso que da, atrás queda Tatsushiro Arashi, padre de una y amado esposo, adelante avanza White Thunder, la tormenta de la justicia.

Atrás quedan las dudas y la tristeza, atrás quedan las lágrimas y las palabras de amor, avanza a través del fuego y la destrucción un poderoso león listo para cazar y capturar a sus presas una última vez.

El sol ha desaparecido hace rato, no por el humo, ahora el cielo ha cambiado a un gris oscuro.

 _¿Y si esas vidas significan mucho para el héroe?_

Arriba el amenazante cielo ruje con furia, las nubes chocan entre si provocando estruendo, rayos, truenos y centellas.

 _Por eso es un sacrificio._


	5. Esperanza

\- Cielos, que desastre… -

Observando el paisaje de destrucción está el héroe número uno de Japón y el mundo, All Might. Aterrizó hace momentos habiendo escuchado de un ataque de villanos en la ruta saliendo de Mustafau, estando en el área decidió acercarse para dar una mano pero solo encontró desorden sin señal de algún otro héroe o los villanos en cuestión.

La ruta en si está quemada aunque el fuego ha comenzado a apagarse gracias a la ayuda de los bomberos, hay coches de policía alrededor y una ambulancia atendiendo a algunos heridos, a simple vista todo el peligro parece haber pasado.

Uno de los oficiales se acerca a All Might, parece tener el mayor rango allí.

\- Finalmente, estábamos esperando refuerzos pero creímos que nadie llegaría tan rápido estando tan afuera de la ciudad –

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Los villanos? –

\- Un ataque, los pocos testigos dicen que los villanos aparecieron desde el monte y atacaron uno de los autos específicamente causando fuego y confusión – El policía señala el monte, no muy elevado como para ser una montaña y recubierto por arboles terminando en un risco empinado que da a la ruta – El objetivo fue White Thunder, el héroe retirado hace poco –

\- Ya veo –

All Might sabe de ese héroe, aunque nunca interactuaron mucho no han faltado las oportunidades donde trabajaron juntos, es muy apegado con Endeavor lo cual siempre le pareció peculiar.

\- El ataque fue una emboscada para matarlo, al parecer, iba viajando con su familia cuando todo pasó –

\- ¿Y su familia se encuentra bien? –

El oficial suspira apartando la vista, su mensaje es bastante claro, se saca su gorra antes de hablar – Su esposa ya había muerto cuando llegamos, la hija ha sido trasladada al hospital más cercano pero… está muy grave –

La familia de White Thunder, la familia Arashi, no sabe mucho sobre ellos salvo que son una mujer y su pequeña hija, Tatsushiro nunca fue muy mediatico con respecto a ellos aunque al final fueron la razón por la que se retiró. Que un héroe haga todo por su familia es entendible a pesar de que la decisión fue muy controversial entre los miembros de la sociedad heroica.

\- Él ha peleado, supongo –

\- Según los testigos se llevó a uno de los villanos al monte para combatir lejos mientras todos huyen, cuando llegamos había truenos pero han cesado hace unos minutos… no hemos enviado a nadie todavía esperábamos por algún héroe –

\- Está bien, ahora estoy aquí, iré a revisar ustedes aseguren a los heridos… y por favor déjenme saber el estado de la pequeña Arashi –

\- Sí, Señor –

Mientras el oficial se aleja All Might fija sus ojos color cielo en el monte donde White Thunder ha ido a pelear contra el villano, el silencio puede significar dos cosas y ninguna de ellas es buena si el héroe no ha regresado todavía, mira al cielo antes de avanzar notando las nubes que se disipan dejando ver al sol que busca un lugar para descansar entre los campos del horizonte.

* * *

El héroe número uno se adentra en el bosque caminando entre los árboles, es muy fácil encontrar el lugar del combate siguiendo las señales que dejaron los combatientes, sigue los árboles quemados, el suelo removido, las marcas de lucha en general.

A través del pedazo de naturaleza arbolado se abre hasta llegar a un claro hecho artificialmente, todos los arboles alrededor en un radio de veinte metros al menos están destruidos o han caído al suelo, hay un pequeño cráter con una persona en él y otro individuo arrodillado afuera del cráter dándole la espalda.

All Might se detiene al salir del bosque y entrar en este pequeño lugar destruido, da un vistazo al cráter y dentro ve un cuerpo calcinado e irreconocible, no se mueve para nada.

La persona de rodillas levanta la mirada, el peinado de color negro tirado hacia atrás con el mechón blanco en frente es irreconocible, el rostro del héroe de trueno está cubierto de sangre y lleno de heridas, uno de sus ojos cerrado y lastimado severamente. Lo único que queda de su ropa son unos pantalones parcialmente quemados, su cuerpo está lleno de heridas en demasiados lugares para contar, su mano derecha completamente negra y calcinada.

\- Arashi – Sin pensarlo corre en su ayuda, llega junto a él corriendo y se inclina para ayudarlo a pararse poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello – Vamos, arriba, debemos llevarte a la ambulancia –

\- All Might… no creí que fuera tan importante – Sin hacer caso a la voz preocupada del compañero héroe él se ríe débilmente – Parece que gané… después d-de todo… -

\- Guarda tus fuerzas, White Thunder –

Al intentar moverlo Tatsushiro gruñe sin poder levantarse apropiadamente, mirando hacia abajo se nota que la pierna izquierda del herido se encuentra completamente hecha pedazos y apenas se mantiene completa en un desastre de sangre y músculos.

\- Está bien… - Habla en voz baja White Thunder, intercambian miradas, se ve en paz, necesita descansar y moverse lo menos posible, All Migth asiente.

Se alejan un poco del cráter en dirección contraria de la ruta hasta salir del bosque, All Might usa su fuerza para sacarlo fácilmente y logra recostarlo con su espalda contra un árbol, se levanta mirando a lo lejos al campo verde bajo el sol de la tarde. El herido héroe gruñe acomodando su espalda para estar cómodo, pone su mano quemada sobre su torso y da un gran suspiro, su cuerpo entero se agita.

\- Buscaré ayuda para que te traten, White Thunder, no puedo dejarte así –

\- Ya es tarde para mí, All Might, ya estoy retirado… además no tengo razón por la que seguir -

\- ¡Si la tienes! Debes volver, tu hija está peleando por su vida en un hospital y tú debes pelear también –

\- Sana… -

Hay una pausa entre ellos, un viento sacude las hojas sobre ambos héroes, Arashi queda en silencio tosiendo algo de sangre e intentando limpiarse débilmente con su brazo, All Might se inclina para ayudarle usando su propia capa.

\- Tú siempre supiste… ¿No?... – Su único ojo negro entreabierto se posa sobre la figura del rubio frente a él, le sonríe, su frase es interrumpida por una tos llena de sangre - … por eso no tienes personas cercanas… un héroe no debe tenerlos… no d-debe ser humano –

\- Es una gran carga, debe haber una manera de conseguir un balance entre el héroe y la persona –

\- Pero ninguno de nosotros ha podido… e-encontrarlo –

\- No, ninguno de nosotros ha podido –

\- Ser un héroe es… sacrificar todo lo que tienes para ayudar a los extraños, ese sentimiento de querer darlo todo por ellos debe ser más grande que tu propio instinto de preservación, debe ser más grande que el amor a tu familia, debe ser más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento… - White Thunder levanta su mirada dejando a All Might con la suya en el suelo, vuelve a reír, su garganta carraspea mientras lo hace débilmente y su cuerpo se tensa completamente comenzando a sentir el dolor que estaba ausente hasta ahora – Estoy hablando mucho… ¿No? –

\- Pero llevas razón, viejo amigo –

Ahora queda claro, sus últimas palabras fueron esas, no piensa seguir adelante después de lo que ha hecho. Está muriendo y no por sus heridas, aunque vuelva con su hija no podría afrontarla sabiendo lo que hizo, no podría seguir viviendo sin su amada esposa sabiendo que la abandonó cuando más la necesitaba.

Tiene miedo de seguir adelante, tiene más miedo de lo desconocido que de la muerte.

Miedo es otra cosa que los héroes no deberían tener, ahora en estos últimos momentos, tal vez ser un héroe no era la mejor elección para él después de todo…

Le da gracia pensar que su muerte fue causada por una mala orientación vocacional, All Might levanta una ceja viendo al moribundo reírse en voz baja.

\- El atardecer… - Ambos héroes ponen sus ojos sobre el sol escondiéndose detrás del horizonte – Es hermoso… ¿No? –

\- Lo es –

All Might vuelve a mirarlo para responder pero ya no le escucha, su sonrisa se mantiene y sus ojos sin vida reflejan ese último vistazo al sol tan anaranjado y tan bello.

* * *

 **Y cuando termina una historia comienza otra, hemos llegado al punto Cero.**

 **Gracias por leer este corto fanfic, espero les haya gustado y haya aclarado algunas dudas con respecto a la historia principal. Siempre pueden pasarse a comentar en ella en mi perfil.**

 **Por ahora me despido, n** **os leemos pronto!**


End file.
